Hinata's Birthday
by Theheroineinprogress
Summary: *Hinata can feel him slip once again. 'Why are you so close, yet so far'* Long story short: Ditch Date. [FanFic cover's not mine or anything.]
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Happy birthday, Hinata-Hime! **

**Well... it's obvious that I wrote this FF for her and all that. I was intending it as a one-shot but the recent holidays stole so much writing time from me, so I'm guessing there would only be another chapter release to end this.  
My inspirations to write this one are located on my favorite story section, as always. As well as the latest shippuden chapter released which is super sweet.**

**Anywayyssss... I havent been on my writing league for the past months but I forced this one out of me, all for our birthday girl so I want to apologize in advance if there are any flaws about it. Oh well. I guess this is it- no more keeping the chapter away from you. Thank you for lending me your time to read this and for the (hopefully) upcoming reviews. helps a lot for my growth as a writer. ciao~]**

* * *

**'Hinata's Birthday, Part I'**

The faint rays of the morning sun started to penetrate Sakura Haruno's room. Sunrise.  
'_Another day is ahead.' _She thought before her eyes fluttered to greet the harmonious day break surrounding her. Everything seems to be so peaceful.  
A smile was painted on her face as she began fixing her bed. On the corner of her eye, a small red circle caught her attention. It was the calendar. The pinkette took a closer look at the given date;

**DEC. 27...**

**Hinata's Birthday!**

The lass let out a small giggle before beginning to wrap her brains around her carefully thought out plan she has been preparing for weeks.

_'About time. This would be a birthday to remember.' _She smirked.

* * *

On the other side of the village, the birthday girl, a.k.a. Hinata Hyuga is bound to start her day ahead. People, clansmen and servants alike, has been greeting her. The hime blushed beet red every time as she simply gives them thanks in return. She never liked the center of attention, after all. It made her feel more clumsier and uncomfortable than usual. Thousands of butterflies always dominated her stomach each moment she stands out.  
_'I dont have a choice today, do I?' _She let out a sigh.

Reaching the kitchen, Hiyashi, Hanabi and Neji, who are taking their breakfast turned their head on her direction.  
Hanabi was the first who jumped from her chair. Walking towards her sister, she gave her a hug. "Happy 16th Birthday, nee-san. I have prepared something for you."

She reached her pocket and held out a thin, rectangular box covered in pink clothing and tied with a small red ribbon.  
"Oh. You didn't have to bother yourself with this, Hanabi." A hint of wary was visible in her voice, always afraid of causing anyone trouble because of her.  
"Take it, nee-san. It's your sixteenth birthday, afterall," She handed her the mystery box. "Open it!"  
Hinata smiled genuinely at her sister as she obediently followed her instructions.

Beneath the ribbon and the cover revealed a thin glass frame, and stored inside is a pressed lilac. The flower looked ever so delicate and fragile inside the frame, but still breathtakingly beautiful in any angle you look at it. A preserved flower that would last for about more than a life-time...  
The celebrant felt somewhat conscious for having her younger sister trouble her with such. Just when she's about to open her mouth to say something, she was cut off.  
"I made it myself, nee-san. I know how much you like pressing flowers just like oka-san... Although I don't have concrete memories of being with her before she passed away, but I know she would be proud of what you have become." She beamed at the later.  
"I... I don't know what to say, Hanabi." A lump started to form her throat and tears dared to overflow at the mention of her late mother but she fought it with all her will. _'This isnt the right time to cry.'  
_"T-thank you." She choked out instead, hugging her younger sister back.

Returning to the breakfast table with her father and Neji, she kept the gift from her sister safe and sound in her pocket.

"Lady Hinata... I know it's not much but I've booked us, and by us I mean along the Konoha 11, a reservation in Yakiniku Q today after breakfast. I named it after you, for your celebration." Neji started as soon as she's comfortably seated next to her younger sister and father.  
"Neji-kun! You shouldn't have!"  
"Take it as my gift for your sixteenth birthday. And I've gotten a little help from them, too. So you don't need to worry about it."  
"But no one really has to bother themselves with such. I'm okay without receiving gifts."  
"Hinata, you never asked for them to give you presents, right? That means they wanted to give you their own token of appreciation. You should atleast be happy receiving them to avoid confusion of you resenting them." Hayashi clarified.  
"I do appreciate them, oto-san. A lot, actually."  
"Then accept them with gratitude. This is not a mandatory thing to do so them being bothered by whatever gifts they want to give you isn't really something you should be problematic about." He said in his usual cold, stern voice.  
"I understand, oto-san... Neji-kun, I really do appreciate your efforts."  
Her cousin gave her an acknowledged nod.  
The head of the clan cleared his throat. "Excuse me for a moment."  
The three watched him leave the room without another word.  
As he goes, Hinata wasn't completely convinced about her father's remarks. She was never the materialistic one, after all. After a few moments of silence, Haiashi finally reappeared carrying an old rectangular box with him.  
"This is your mother's." He handed the box to her daughter.  
Hinata felt a gush of excitement as his father presented the white, cardboard box but kept her face reserved. After unveiling the cover, her sights are set on a lavender dress. On the middle of it sat another small, red, fist-size velvet box. Setting the smaller box aside on the table for a moment, she surveyed the clothing. It was a beautiful chiffon day-dress stitched ever so carefully. Its sleeves are short but the dress is still cautious on showing some skin. Ruffles are hemmed on its v-neck collar, addressing the femininity. The lass have never been fond of fashion but her mouth was agape at the sight of the amazingly woven dress. And she found herself once again admiring her mother's taste for beauty.

"Oto-san, is this really oka-san's?"  
Hiyashi simply nodded.  
"Nee-chan, open the other!" Hanabi pressed, watching intently with a smile on her face.  
The later returned to the smaller velvet box. Whatever's inside it, it looked so precious to be stored on such.

She slowly lifted the lid. Stored in it is a necklace with their clan's symbol as pendant, sitting carefully on a dark silk.  
Lost for words, she only managed to let out a gasp.  
"Your mother and I always wanted you to have these once you turn sixteen, as a sign of maturity." He placed a hand on her daughter's head.  
"Do us a favor and wear them today... Happy birthday, as well, Hinata."  
Hinata turned red as she threw her arms around her father. "Thank you, Oto-san." She whispered.  
Hayashi smiled in return and cradled her back. He couldn't remember the last time being this close to her own daughter but it doesn't mean that he wasnt being a good father to them.

After breakfast, the blue haired kunoichi returned to her room to take a shower and change in her mother's old clothing. Even though time has passed, it seems like this dress has been taken care off very well. It's like she can smell her mother all over again.  
She was first hesitant exhibiting such for she barely wore anything other than her usual bulky outfit composed of her purple jacket and pants, and the usual garb being worn inside the compound by the clan members. But after putting on the last piece of decoration: the Hyuga necklace, she began making her way to the Yakiniku Q gleefully.

"Nii-san! Wait up." She called out before turning towards the gate.  
Neji turned around to see his cousin catching up to him. "Yes, Lady Hinata."  
"Arent you going to the Yakiniku as well? I was thinking of tagging along with you since we're going to the same place."  
"I-I... Unfortunately, no, I still have some business to take care off in the Jounin's standby before I meet up with the rest. You should head first. I'll follow." He shrugged.  
"Oh. I see."  
"I'm sorry, but I'm sure to follow I need to take care of the emergency meeting for a second, Lady Hinata."  
"No. It's okay." Hinata beamed. "I'll see you later, then." She began making her way as he watched her leave.  
"I don't feel so good about this." He muttered to himself out of earshot. Letting out a sigh, he departed his ways as well.

* * *

Instead of heading towards the Jounin's HQ as told, Neji made his way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop where he would meet up with the others. Avoiding being seen by his cousin, he took the other route around and walked with extreme caution. If ever he's caught lying, the plan would be spoiled... A plan set up by no other than Sakura herself.

Upon reaching the shop, Konoha 11 seems to be in complete attendance. Everyone with an exception of Hinata and a certain knuckle-head blonde.  
"So, since we're all here, let's all make sure we're not being followed." Sakura calls out. "Specially you, Neji."  
"I was not... And before we start, let's make it clear that I'm not comfortable about this idea. I'm not in love with the idea of lying to Lady Hinata or anything that would hurt her, so this better be worth it."  
Ten-ten rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Neji. It's just a ditch date, what's the worst that can happen?"  
"Uh-huh. She's right. This is nothing more than a ditch date and besides, we'll still be joining them at the end of the day. If we get caught, I'll take the blame and explain everything to them. I just want to give Hinata the best birthday ever... She deserves it, after all. After going through such mess with Pain, I can't think of anyone else who's more compatible with Naruto. And that damn block-head needs to see that, too." said Sakura.  
"Oh! I couldn't agree more." Ino cheered.  
"Is that all the reason to this? You don't intend to hurt either of them?"  
"What?! Ofcourse, not. I never dreamed of any of that to happen, Neji. I guess I just want to thank Hinata for being there for that moron. What more, for risking her life for him."  
Neji shrugged.  
This time, it was Shikamaru's turn to speak. "I don't see the harm of this. I mean, Hinata likes Naruto, right? And Naruto's a dense idiot who doesn't really mind Hinata's presence. Besides, if we tell him that it's for her birthday then I don't think Naruto's the type to disagree. And if ever Hinata gets mad at us, all Sakura has to do is explain it clearly for her to understand that it was only for good intentions. I'm not saying it's fool-proof, but I don't think either of them can hold grudges against their own friends." He let out a yawned. "So... can I go back to bed now? This is way too troublesome for a birthday, even if it's Hinata's."

"Yes, Shikamaru-san is right, dear friends!" Lee barked, clearly ignoring his last comment. "Nothing is better than a blossoming bud of romance so we must try very hard for Hinata-san's birthday! Everything must go according to plan!"  
"How about Kiba and Shino?" Neji inquired.  
"Well, Hinata has been always head over heels for Naruto. So as long as she wont faint, the plan would be okay for me, right, Akamaru?"  
The ninja dog barked in agreement.  
"Shino?"  
"Shikamaru and Kiba is right. And if we find some trouble along the way, stopping wont be a problem."

The Hyuga was quiet for a while, weighing his options as everyone waited in anticipation.  
"Alright. But once Lady Hinata becomes hesitant, we stop."  
"Then it's settled! Let the plan commence!" Sakura gleefully declared.

* * *

A few blocks away stood Konoha's very own Yakiniku Q restaurant. Hinata glided through the crowd with such ease as she made her way to the said gathering. Every villager seems to be in a good mood this morning. How can they not be? The sun shines down and the sky is clear. Smiles drawn on their faces as they do their own businesses; others shop, some sell, the children play and numbers are simply moving their way out of the busy street just like herself.

As soon as she reached the restaurant stall, Hinata gathered her guts before going in. '_Here comes another gush of attention.' _She thought to herself. Even the idea of Naruto laying his eyes on her caused her cheeks to heat abnormally.  
_'No. I musnt faint anymore. It's too embarassing.'  
_Collecting herself, she pushed the door aside and let herself in.

Much to the lass' surprise, the stand is rather empty except for a couple of people dining on the far end of the room. No signs of Kiba or Shino, or anyone from her batch in sight.  
"Miss? Is there anything I can help you with?"  
She turned to see a middle-aged man who seems like a worker of this place by the way he is dressed.  
"Ano... uhm... A group reservation by Hinata Hyuga?"  
The man reached for his back pocket and pulled out a small notepad. He began scanning for her request.  
"Oh! Miss, it says here that your booked reservation isn't valid until tonight at 8. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back later."  
"W-what? Are you sure, Jii-san? I've been told it's this morning."  
"Well, ma'am, I'm pretty sure it's-"  
The door from behind suddenly opened as another costumer slipped in. Both of their heads turned to look but instead of anticipating a stranger's face, Hinata suddenly found Naruto standing by the entry way.  
"Oh. Hey, Hinata." He beamed. "O-oh. Wait." The jinchuuriki's eyes are suddenly glued to her. Something's different with her, but he cant put his hands around it. He scrambled his head up side down to search until it finally hit him... She's wearing a dress.  
He scanned her from head to toe as the Hyuga can feel nothing more than the intense heat on her cheeks and her heart going overdrive.

The blonde cant help but to notice that the dress really does suit her well. Her curves are flaunted well and she actually looked more feminine than usual. After realizing where his thoughts are going, he quickly dismissed them.  
_'Damn it! Pervy sage's thinking is rubbing off on me!' _He shook his head. It's obvious that Hinata has one of the most slender built among the girls in the village, but he knows well that this is no way to treat her.  
Before having a chance to explain his rude staring, the girl started to slip consciousness as she stumbled on her feet.  
"A-Ah! Hinata!" He rushed to her side and caught her before she falls head first.

To the Hyuga, it seems like an eternity to wake up. She can hear the sound of his voice, a sign of beginning to return to reality. Shuffling her brain, she searched hard what have happened before she fainted.  
_'Oh. Not that again.'_ The scenes she remembered didn't convince her one bit.  
_'Why? Just, why?' _She began questioning herself. _'Why am I still so weak when it comes to him?'_

The lass felt her heart slowly sink. All those hard work to keep up with him, yet he never really got the chance to see them. She may have turned sixteen today, but in his eyes, she's still the same kid who always chased after him secretly... The one who never got the opportunity to catch up. A tear threatened to escape her eye, but a familiar voice dismissed the sudden action.  
_"If you want something, fight for it!" _Her father's voice echoed from one of their spar. _"How can you find happiness if you simply hide in the shadows?"_  
Surreal images flashed before her eyes...  
A certain girl was walking with _him_ as they did nothing but laugh and smile, enjoying each other's company. When his friend betrayed their village, she was there to support him. To comfort him. She was a person he can lean on when his master died. She was there for him when the world shunned him out. She was his best-friend. His confidant. His fan. While he was her inspiration. Her dreams. Her love.

A lump started to form in her throat. She knows well her father is right. But the question is, does she have the guts?

Her eye lids fluttered back to reality.

The Uzumaki was busy chatting to one of the restaurant's employee. She laid her eyes on him, and only him. Butterflies began flooding her stomach once again.  
_"Naruto-kun... I was always watching your back... Secretly supporting you every step of the way... But I want to make a change. Now, I want to actually be there with you- by your side. I want to finally catch up on you. You were my strength and weakness at the same time. Please, hear me out."  
_"Oh. Looks like your girlfriend is awake." The old man noted, pointing a his index finger at Hinata.  
The blonde turned to look at her, then flashed a grin.  
"Good to see you finally awake. How are you?" He moved his way towards her, something that caught the Hyuga off-guard. She closed her eyes and focused on not falling out of consciousness. Taking a deep breath, she slowly sneaked back to reality, careful not to look into his cerulean eyes.  
"I-I'm okay, Naruto-kun."  
"Old man right here has been kind enough to let us stay while you were asleep. Although this place is getting more and more crowded by the minute. Bet he wants us to get out immediately once you're awake."  
The employee laughed sheepishly.  
Hinata nodded. "I u-understand." She got up and dusted her dress. "T-thank you very much for your kindness." She smiled whole-heartedly at him.  
"I'm sorry I had to ask you two to go early but more costumers with their own reservations are waiting. Still, I hope to see you two tonight."  
"You got it, Old man! You'll surely see us later." The jinchuuriki gave him a thumbs up while the lass bowed out of courteousness. "Thank you, again."

"So it seems like we got the wrong information." He sighed as both of them met the outdoor. "He even showed me the booking. The reservation was tonight, after all."  
_'I dont mind at all, Naruto-kun.' _She thought.  
"Ah, well. See you later, then?" He smiled at her before turning to walk away.  
Hinata can feel him slip once again. '_Why are you so close, yet so far?'_  
She watched him go but her body began acting on its own. Finally, she found her hand tugging his track suit ever so lightly. _  
_

The blonde stopped dead on his tracks. And for a moment, both of them held their breaths.

After realizing what her instincts have done, the Hyuga let out a gasp and quickly pulled her hand off him in embarrassment.  
He turned around and saw her fiddling with her fingers, hiding her face from him.  
"C-c-can you stay a l-little longer?" She asked, still avoiding to meet his eyes.  
"S-sure." He nodded vacuously.

"Where do you want to go?" The orange shinobi asked as they strode their way around town.  
"Uh-uhmmm." She began fiddling with her fingers once again as a sign of nervousness.  
"A-anywhere i-is fine with y-you, N-Naruto-kun." She whispered rather more subtlety, causing the blonde to barely hear her.  
"Hmm? What did you say?"  
"Ah! I-I said a-anywhere you w-want, N-Naruto-kun!" She waved her hands in front of her defensively.  
The jinchuuriki squinted at her, as if hoping to find bits of clues but she turned her head away ere he can even look at her.  
"Well then... I have an idea." He sneered as he lead the way...

"Icha-icha ramen?" She asked in her soft, melodious voice as both stood infront the restaurant.  
Naruto scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "Sorry. I haven't taken any breakfast, really. I dont even get out of bed before 10 am when I'm not on a mission or anything." He grimaced. "Unless you're not feeling any ramen, then maybe we can try-"  
"N-no." Hinata shook her head vigorously. "I mean, r-ramen is fine."  
His face immediately lit up as he heard the words like music.  
"Really? That's great!" He chortled. "Dont worry, Hinata. I'll treat you a bowl."  
She looked down, blushing beet red as he made his way into Icha Icha.

Following from behind, Hinata began to notice how lively Naruto is being when it comes to his favorite ramen. Her heart pounded abnormally by only seeing him happy. And whilst wearing a smile, she sat on the empty seat next to him as he started making his order.

After Teuchi placing their bowls, the two started digging in their respective meals.  
The blue haired kunoichi wasnt really paying attention on her noodles for she was busy watching him feed joyfully on his favorite grub in the corner of her eye. A sane person would have probably been weirded out by the boy's unnatural speed and habits in eating ramen but she certainly didnt mind. He was happy, and that's all that matters to her.  
"Old man's miso pork is always the best." He told her with his mouth full while he's half-way on his third bowl.

The Hyuga's ears suddenly perked up. Didnt she just order the same thing as what he did? She turned her focus back on her bowl. It was barely touched...

"H-here you go." She murmured.  
Naruto looked up and saw her placing pieces of porks on his current bowl.  
"Hmm? Arent you gonna eat those?"  
She hid her scarlet face. "N-no. I-I'm okay. I-I like it b-better when I see you eat them b-blissfully."  
"Wow. Hinata..."

Without either of them noticing, the man who sat beside her quickly stood up from his bar recklessly. He accidentally bumped against her, making her spill her bowl on the counter.  
"What the-!" Naruto promptly stood in alarm.

The stranger didn't even bother to look back as he sprinted through the thick crowd.  
The blonde looked down and saw Hinata holding her right hand gently with the other.  
"Hinata, are you okay?"  
"Y-yes." She lied.  
He leaned down and took her fragile hand. Three of her fingers are burning red due to the spilled hot ramen.  
"That jerk." He said through his gritted teeth. "Does it hurt?"  
She shook her head. "P-please dont worry yourself, N-Naru-"  
He inclined. Softly pulling her hand close to his lips, he blowed tenderly on the burnt fingers.

She can feel every ounce of her blood rush up to her head, her heart hammering and it took every inch of her being not to faint right there, right now.  
"There. I cooled it down. All better." He grinned sheepishly but she can barely move as she was frozen in place.  
"Eh? Hinata?"

Shifting closer to her, he poked her cheek mildly in confusion. She spryly reacted to the touch, making her shiver and tremble. Naruto's alarm were set off. Why is she trembling? Was it his fault? Is it because of fear? Unable to contain himself, he placed both of his palm on her shoulder and began to shake her. "Hey! Hinata!"  
The kunoichi, on the other hand, is having a war with her own self. She didn't want to faint... not again in front of him, so she fought the will with all she've got-which caused her to tremble.  
"Hinata! Hinata? What's happening?" He continued to shake her out of wary. Faint sound of his voice caused her to return to reality as his voice sounded more and more prudent. Finally, much to his relief, her whole body became rigid.  
"Are you really okay?"  
"Y-yes."  
The blonde let out a sigh in exasperation and sloped down on his seat.  
"I-I'm s-sorry." She mumbled, her head still hanging in embarrassment. "I'm s-so sorry I worried you, Naruto-kun."  
"Err... Dont be. It's not your fault or anything. And stop saying sorry... There's nothing you should be sorry about, is there?"  
"O-okay... S-sorry."  
He turned to watch her for a moment but she's still cautious as always upon looking up, heedful not to gaze into his cerulean eyes.

* * *

Under the confine shadows of an alley, the man who rudely bumped against Hinata moments ago weaved a hand sign. Poof of clouds shrouded his body until it was invisible.  
"Good job!" A voice called out from behind.  
The puffs of smoke have finally cleared and it revealed Choji Akimichi.  
"I cant believe I just left half of my ramen." He grumbled.  
"Eh. Dont worry, Choji. You can eat all the grub you can tonight. All thanks to Neji." Ino stated which abruptly sent chills down Neji's spine.  
"This better be worth it." The Akimichi nodded smugly at him.  
"Oh. Which reminds me... Hinata's dress is really perfect!" Ino squealed. "Where did you find it?" She turned to Sakura, thinking it was also a part of her plan but she shrugged in return.  
"It's an heirloom from her mother." Neji noted. "A somewhat special dress of hers. Hiashi-sama wanted her to have it, and wear it for the day."  
The platinum blonde gasped in amazement. "Woah. It's beautiful! Hinata can really flaunt it! And the color- oh! It complements her-"

"Hey! Shush! They're on the move." Sakura pointed a finger at the two who seems to be relocating as they waved Teuchi goodbye.  
"I wonder where they're going next..." Tenten muttered.  
"I think I have an idea." The pinkette slipped out a giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Hi! Yeah. I know. It took a while. Holiday's just getting the best of me but whine no more, for the conclusion is finally here! I want to thank you guys for burning your precious time to check out my story, what more, to leave a review. That is why I did my hardest to offer you the best NaruHina finale I could think of! I spent three late nights to finish this so I hope it satisfies your romantic cravings. I, myself, cant stop laughing at some parts of it. Yadda yadda yadda.**

**BY THE WAY. I WAS PLANNING TO MAKE ANOTHER NARUHINA FANFIC THAT COVERS THE LATEST MOVIE; ROAD TO NINJA. That means I get to explore the (sorry for the word, but I still love the alternate Hinata as much) bitchier Hinata, which will add a lot of twist to the NaruHina I've always known... But I'd probably start that once I got the chance to see the movie for myself. You see, RTN movies that are uploaded online at this time of the year are considered piracy. We'd have to wait til April before I get the opportunity to write it. So, heads up for it!**

* * *

The both of them walked quietly among the streets of the village. After having brunch at Ichiraku's, atleast for Naruto, the two decided to go around the village and look for their friends... Starting with Neji, who mislead Hinata about the reservation time.

On the corner of her eyes, she secretly sneaks him little by little. The color of scarlett always overflowing her cheeks every time.  
Hinata took a deep breath, gathering courage to scootch a bit closer to her companion. And as soon as she does, their hands lightly brushed against one another. Much to the lass' complacence. She can die right there, right now. Next to the man she have known to love.

Naruto, on the other hand, doesn't seem to mind. He had considered the Hyuga as a close friend ever since she gave him a piece of her heart before his fight at the chuunin exams. And she have proven him that she's one of the few persons he can depend his life on as time passed by. He was comfortable with her, to say the least. If he had to worry about anything, being beaten into pulp definitely isn't one of them when he's with her... Very much unlike a certain team-mate of his. A smug look painted on his face, as the exact thought reminded him.

Without either of them noticing, a herd of cows suddenly appeared from their behind. It was a stampede. Of all places, how on earth did they happen to get inside the gates of Konoha? The villagers seem terrified, as they kept their distance away from the group of mad cows. Unfortunately for Naruto, he noticed it on the last-minute. He turned around to see the commotion when the herd forced their way pass him, which abruptly made him tipsy. Loosing balance, he stumbled on his feet, and crashed on the other side where the cows ran - the side where Hinata silently watched in shock.

Both of them were eventually knocked down on the ground, with Naruto pinning her.

"AAAAH! MY COWS!" The caretaker ran into the cloud of dust his animals left, coughing.  
The herd took a sharp turn across the street, finally out of their sights... Not that either of the two are paying attention.

For the kunoichi, everything froze. If there is such place called heaven on earth, this would be it. She can feel his ramen-scented air as he breaths in and out raggedly on her face, unaware. The heat of his body running freely on her skin over their layer of clothes. The hairs on her nape began to stand when she gazed on those cerulean eyes who are watching back intensely. She can swear fumes are starting to be let out on her ears while she turned more and more red. Oh, it was way too much for the lass. Her body began to shudder slightly, but in a good way. It only took a few moments till she was out. Back to her unconscious self - back to her dream land.  
"H-Hinata!" He quickly removed himself off her. The jinchuuriki let out a sigh, starting to get used to her sudden faints. With his calm self, he scooped her bridal style and continued walking with her on his arms.

People might be staring. Naruto walking around the village with a beautiful lass on her dress sleeping peacefully on his strong arms. Some were left in aww, others (mostly men) cheering for him silently. But he didnt mind. It's not like he havent known Hinata for years...

"HELLO, SIR! How about you and your girlfriend stop by our hotsprings? We've got some pretty nasty coupons and discounts for couple bookings! I'll guarantee you'll have the time of your life!" An odd boy about 14 of age blabbed with unusual speed, blocking his way. With his light brown hair and two familiar red triangular markings on his cheeks, he reminded him of someone he have always knows... but seems like cant lay a finger on it.  
"I.. err... She's not really my girlfriend or something." The orange shinobi looked flustered.  
"Still! Wouldnt you like to enjoy our greatest offer? It's only for a limited time! It's a holiday treat!" He flashed a ticket. "Take it, take it! But you can only avail it if you bring your gorgeous girlfriend right there."  
Naruto let out a sigh. "I'm not really sure if she wants to go to the hot springs... You see, she fainted and-"  
"Then! Wont it be best if she wakes up in a spa medication? You two will have the relaxation of a lifetime! And based on your headband protector, you're a shinobi, am I wrong? Both of you could use this one right here! C'mon, nii-san. It's a promo! The hot spring entrance itself is free!"  
He raised an eyebrow at him, weighing his options.  
"Nii-san. The best things in life are free." He said on a sing-song voice, waving the ticket on his face.  
"Well... if you put it that way." He snickered to himself. "Lay it on me, then!"  
The boy jumped in excitement, handing him the piece of paper. "Thanks, sir! You can certainly make a salesman happy."  
"Huh. Arent you too young to be a salesman?"  
"Mom's the saleswoman, actually. I'm just helping her." He grinned enthusiastically. "Enjoy your coupon!" He waved them goodbye and continued to be on his way as Naruto watched him go.  
"Weird kid." He grumbled to himself.  
Hinata is still sleeping peacefully, unaware of the outside world. It would be cruel to wake her up from her dream land, so Naruto decided to let her slumber as much as she can on his own two arms.  
_'Wonder what you're dreaming about?'_ A smile crept on his face as he watched the young maiden take in slow breathes.

Unbeknownst to the two that Kiba was the one who handed them their coupon, and it has costs the rest of their gang a bit of an amount to afford the ticket all together. It's a surprise Naruto simply shrugged off the familiarity of the boy. But then again, he isn't entitled as the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha for nothing. Consider themselves lucky that Hinata's knocked out and unable to notice her own team mate's disguise.

It wasnt long when Naruto's feet finally dragged him to the far north of the village, where the Konoha Hot Springs is located.  
The receptionist on the counter seems bored, but got up quickly once Naruto came in, with Hinata drapped around his arms.  
She seems intrigued to see a couple book in this early of the day but shook it off, nevertheless, once the blonde shinobi approached the counter.  
"Uh... Am I supposed to show you this or...?" He grabbed a hold of the sleeping Hinata with his right hand carefully not letting her drop before reaching for the ticket in his pocket for the other.  
He watched her examine the ticket with her hawk-like eyes.  
"This lovers coupon is for the two of you?"  
The jinchuuriki grinned guiltily in agreement, his face couldn't get any redder in embarassment.  
Her mouth grew thin. "Okay, then." She reached down her drawer and handed him a key.  
Naruto waited for another one, but the receptionist seems to know what she's doing.  
"Isnt there... uh... another key?"  
She blinked twice at him, dumbstruck. "I'm sorry, sir. You handed me a lover's ticket, did you not? There's only one room for this one, and I don't suppose couples need separate room, to say the least."  
"... oh."  
Was all Naruto can say before picking up the key and head out to the said room it has on its tag.

He let Hinata continue her sleep on a comforter laid down on the floor. The room has the same design as the others he have been to, painted mint green with sliding panelled doors. Although its size is twice as an ordinary room. Somehow, Naruto felt like the whole room is empty. Probably because the only furniture he can see is the closet on the far east of the room where pillows and comforters are stored.  
Part of him wanted to go order food as much as he likes but he's afraid it might exceed his budget... All he knows is that it's just a discount, after all. Not fully pledged to take care of all his or Hinata's spendings. To take his mind off food, he decided to take a dip among the hot springs while his companion is asleep.

Barely able to recall what have happened, Hinata woke up with a very strange and unfamiliar surrounding. It made her wary more and more, but images flashed little by little before she paranoia gets her. Naruto pinned her down, and she fainted.  
She held her hands over her heart. Naruto... pinned her down. Everything is so foreign to her, remembering the heat of his body over her. It made her on the edge to fainting again, but she held still. Taking deep breathes, she scrambled her brains to find a new courage.  
'I have got to STOP fainting.' She thought, getting more and more frustrated with herself.  
Wait. If that was the last memory she can retrieve, then where is he now? And who's room is this?  
Getting up, she headed to the only fixture she can see in the empty room, the closet. After opening its doors, she saw the familiar orange tracksuit of the man she loves folded neatly on one of its racks. Besides that, there was nothing more than a couple of white bathrobes and quilts. But she didnt mind. Naruto's jacket is all that she can see right now.  
She handled it gently. _'Naruto's... tracksuit...'_ She thought, turning red once again.

The smell of ramen is still clinging on the cloth itself. She buried her face on the suit and smiled inwardly, enjoying every second of it.  
Although it wasnt long until she's forced to snap out of it, for the door suddenly slid open behind her.  
The Hyuga looked up, and what she saw next made her freeze.

It was Naruto. His messy hair all wet and damp. But the sight that made her breathless wasnt only that. For the blonde has nothing else on but a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"A-Ah. Hinata. You're awake."  
She stared at him wide-eyed, unmoving.  
"Uh... I can explain." He scratched his temple nervously. "It seems like some kid ran over the man's locker, so they were under repair and I kinda... uhm... don't have any place to put my clothes where they wont get wet so I left them here, in the closet."  
She could swear her heart can't pound any faster. Her words are stuck in her throat, unable to choke them out.  
"Hinata? Are you okay?" He tried to step closer, but stopped when she began screaming.  
Her brains suddenly ceased to work. All she knows is, she needed to get out of there orelse she might blackout once more.  
She began to sprint out of the room, but the worried Naruto tried to stop her by blocking her way.  
"Wait!" He called out...

Then, THUD!  
Hinata's attempt to escape is stronger than he have expected. The force eventually resulted to a clash which threw them unto the ground.

Mishap is such a bitch.

The only towel that hid the last of Naruto's dignity unfortunately flew from the impact. What's worst, Hinata found it atop of her head, covering her face.  
It was followed by a very loud shriek. But it didn't only come from her this time.

* * *

"Look at what happened!" Neji cried, infuriated.  
No one expected this to happen, after all. From a rooftop, the gang can openly keep the room with its open window without being noticed. It was the perfect spot. But what happened a few moments ago was beyond their control.

The boys literally rolled on the dirt laughing about it, each of them except Neji, and Sai - who is too confused what he should laugh about, since he states that he have already seen it on his first rough weeks with him. Even Shikamaru couldn't hold it in.  
On the other hand, the girls have either turned around or covered their eyes for their own sake the moment Naruto walked in half-naked. Lucky for them, it was the right thing to do.

"This has got to stop right here, right now!"  
"I know, I know. This is way out of line." Sakura admitted self-consciously. "Even I wouldnt want to be on Hinata's shoes. But I didnt mean it to go this far. Hell, I didnt even see this thing hit us."  
"No one did, but this needs to stop." Neji's voice was stern, full of command.  
Kiba grunted. "Time to go home already? But the fun's just getting started." He snickered.  
"Enough is enough. They know the time tonight, right? We'll meet them at Yakiniku Q, and I dare anyone who brings this up to Lady Hinata, or else I'll lock their chakra system permanently."  
Without another word, each of them began to disperse from the roof.

* * *

Hinata hung her head in silence. She has been in the hot spring for hours now, but her body didn't seem to mind. The water helped calm her nerves everytime she recalls that incident...

_After a scream from both of them that felt like centuries, all Naruto had for cover is his hands. Hinata turned around after handing him his towel back, in which he put on as fast as lightning. Then there was awkward silence, but not long before she got back on her feet and jolted out of the room._

She let out a sigh. She doesnt even know what or how to feel. Everything is so messed up. She didn't even have the chance to actually talk to Naruto for she's been fainting and if not, freezing in place. It's stupid. She felt stupid. Howelse can he notice him if she continued being this pathetic school girl, always fainting when he's around?  
The Hyuga is frustrated. Not with him, but with her own self. She can remember one of her mother's last advice before she passed away; _'Find your place under the sun'._  
If that place is being next to Naruto, can she really find it?  
She bit her bottom lip and began heading to the shower room. She needs to find her place under the sun.

After being back to her own dress, she took deep breaths and gathered all her guts before returning to their room.  
Hinata expected him to be there when she slid the door, but the room is surprisingly empty. The quilt she have slept on is folded ruly and atop of it sat a small note.

_'I'm sorry for... uh... that. I didn't expect any of that to happen, I didn't even expect that you'd be awake by the time I finish my bath but still, I'm sorry. None of these would have happened if I didn't take that coupon from the kid earlier when you are knocked out..._  
_I figured maybe you wouldn't like to see my face for now so I stepped out to give you some space, but I hope everything will be back to normal soon. Sorry again..._

_-Naruto'_

Hinata felt a gush of guilt as she read the letter. It wasnt really his fault, is it? It was hers for running and screaming all the sudden. She eyed the letter.  
_ 'I figured maybe you wouldn't like to see my face for now.'_  
That wound her, deep.  
There was nothing else she could wish for than to be next to him. And now everything between them is all screwed up.

She frowned to herself. She didnt ask for this on her birthday.

Realizing there's really nothing else to do in this room, she decided to head back home and maybe have some peace and quiet. She's exhausted, not physically but emotionally and mentally. She have screwed up half of her day with Naruto unconscious and now their friendship is on the edge. What could go worst?

It was twilight, and she wasnt even paying attention to the road until she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Sakura.  
"S-sakura-chan. I'm sorry."  
The pinkette pursed her lips. "You look down for someone who's having a birthday. What's wrong? I was just on my way to Yakiniku Q, why are you heading the opposite way?"  
The party tonight. Right. She completely forgot all about it.  
"I-I was just heading home." She shrugged.  
"You cant let us celebrate without you! Jeez, it's your birthday, after all! And Neji would probably be disappointed since he's the one who did all these." She laughed nervously, memories of what happened earlier bothering her. "Come on. I bet Naruto's coming, too." She teased, trying to cheer her up.  
"I'm not so sure about that." Hinata muttered to herself, but it did not escape Sakura's earshot.  
"Pft! Ofcourse he will be! Naruto's one hell of a guy, remember? His bonds are what matters the most to him, and that includes you." She beamed as innocent as possible. "I'm sure he'd love to celebrate your birthday with you." The Haruno placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
Somewhere inside Hinata, she knows she was right. He was and will ever be the kind of man who would fight tooth and nails just to protect the bond he had with a person. And a mere unfortunate incident surely wouldn't shake his thoughts about her. She grimaced to herself. He probably thinks she's the one who's furious at him.  
A glint of hope sparked the Hyuga. First thing's first. She needs to clear everything with him before coming into conclusions. She needed to talk to him.

Sakura smiled.  
"Should we go?"  
She took a deep breath, then nodded. It seems like the day isnt over yet...

* * *

"Mister! Another plate of pork teriyaki, please!"  
"You may have won on the first round, but I will defeat you, Choji-san!"  
"No one can defeat me when it comes to my barbeque, Lee. Stop kidding yourself."

"Hey, Akamaru! Get down! Kiba, Would you please get your dog off the dining table!"  
"Stop being a sour puss. Let him do what he wants."  
The nindog barked in agreement.

"Hey! It's too loud, cant somebody get some solitude around here?" He yawned.

"Haha! Neji, bet you cant pour some hot sauce on your meat without fainting!"

It was chaos. None of them even noticed that Sakura and Hinata have arrived and are on the door watching.  
The blue haired kunoichi looked down.  
"He's not here, is he?" She mumbled.  
Sakura's eyes rapidly scanned the room and did a head count. Lee and Choji fighting over a plate of meat, Ino forcing Akamaru to leap off the table while Kiba watched, Shikamaru yawning, Ten-ten teasing Neji with a bottle of hot sauce and Sai eating and watching every one of them gleefully.  
It was anarchy, but at the same time, picture perfect. Although a certain blonde is still missing...

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP. Hinata's here!" Sakura called. The group turned their head, and a grin was abruptly drawn on their faces as they saw her. "Before anything else, where's Naruto?"  
"I ran over him earlier. He said he'll be coming a little late, but he'll come nevertheless." Tenten told her a matter of factly.  
Sakura turned to Hinata and smiled at her. "Dont break a sweat, okay?"  
"Come on, let's start!" Ino cried as Neji showed the birthday cake he has hidden under the table.  
Tenten rushed to his side and lit the candles with her match stick. Everyone sang the birthday song joyfullly, clapping their hands. It is such a beautiful sight to see, and Hinata once again cannot help not to turn red from all their greetings.

"T-thank you... All of you. I couldn't thank you mo-"  
"Sorry I'm late!" Naruto bursted through the doors, panting.  
"Eh. No one really cares." Kiba kid.  
The blonde rolled his eyes.  
"What took you so long? Hinata here has been looking for you." Sakura teased as she took her seat on the table.  
She turned bright red, eyes widened. "N-no! I-I..." She waved her hands infront of her defensively. "I-it's okay, N-Naruto-kun."  
The jinchuuriki's nose is easily distracted as it followed the scent of good meat.  
"H-hey! Scootch over!" He rushed to the table, and sat next to Kiba and Ino.

Out of the blue, the Inuzuka laughed robustly as Hinata took her seat.  
"What's wrong with you?" The blonde asked his seatmate.  
"Oh, nothing." He spit out between his laughs. "I just remembered something."  
From across the table, Neji eyed him the "I'm-gonna-kill-you" look, which made him shut up abruptly...

The night passed by with ease. Atleast for most of them.  
Naruto and Hinata are still feeling uncomfortable when the images of earlier comes reeling back to their minds.  
She would blush on occasions, and even freeze while the Uzumaki would look flustered out of thin air.  
Each one on the table already have a clear idea on what happened, without either the two of them of them knowing, so no one really bothered to ask them what's wrong and rather kept their mouth shut.

Naruto began shifting on his seat nervously, unable to shake it off.  
He needed to tell someone about this. He needed advice.  
"Hey, Kiba. Can I ask you something?" He whispered to the one next to him. "Hinata's one of your team-mate, right. So you should know..."  
"Hmm? Yeah. What is it?"  
The Uzumaki leaned forward to his ear and murmured. "What do you do when she's mad at you? I was late earlier to buy her some a present but I cant find something she would love. Help me here."  
Another laugh escaped Kiba's lips. "Okay, okay. Do this..."

He whispered something on his friend's ear, out of the public's earshot.  
"Whaaaaa?!"  
The chunin snickered. "It's effective, I tell you."  
"But I cant do that! It's..." He blushed lightly. "B-Besides, I'm sure it wont work."  
"What? Dont tell me the great Naruto's giving up without even attempting to try. That's so unlike you."  
Pursing his lips, he took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll do it later only to prove you it's useless. Nothing more"  
Kiba smirked. "Do as you please."

* * *

Time really does fly by the window when you're with your friends. Laughter and cheers filled the air with good food stuffing every stomach. Oh, how they wish the night wouldn't end but it has to. One by one, they began to disperse, saying they have a mission tomorrow or they have to follow their curfew. Nevertheless, tattooed smiles didn't leave their faces as they walked out.

Until there was only the four of them. Hinata, Naruto, Neji and Kiba.  
"Lady Hinata. Is there anywhere else you're heading after? Maybe we can walk home together."  
"Oh... Uh... Yes. I have to go get something from the convenient store before I walk home. Please leave without me. I'll be okay."  
"I see." The jounin stood up. "Please excuse me as I pay the bills."  
Behind his cold and stern exterior, the worried look on his eyes didn't escape everyone else's notice. It's no surprise. The bill would probably cost him more than half of his month's salary.  
Hinata made a mental note to help her cousin if he ever get short on budget for the month. She would be glad to help.

Kiba suddenly cleared his throat. The blonde shot him a look that says 'I know!' beyond words.  
This made the Inuzuka grin deviously.  
"I think we should go. Right, Akamaru?" He stretched his arms. "Our beds are waiting." He and Akamaru yawned bogusly.  
"A-already?" The kunoichi looked perturb with him leaving so early.  
Which means she and Naruto are alone once again. Not that she don't like it. It just felt... weird. After all that happened today, God knows how abashed she is.  
"Yep." The two headed for the door. "Bye." He waved and gave the pair one last look before disappearing.

Another awkward silence filled the room. But it wasn't long when Naruto broke it.  
"About earlier... Uh..."  
Both of them turned scarlet.  
"I understand if you are mad at me. I brought you somewhere without your permission. You have all the right to be angry at me. Because of that, I had to leave immediately. To make sure not to make you angrier or something. I'm sorry."  
Hinata swallowed the lump that blocked her throat.  
"I-I wasnt a-angry at you, Naruto-kun. N-never."  
_'I was rather mad at my own self.'_ She wanted to add, but held her tongue.  
He looked at her with glassy eyes. "Really? B-but I really am sorry, from the bottom of my heart."  
"I-It's not y-your fault. I-it's no one's f-fault." She fiddled with her fingers. "No person can stop an accident from happening. T-that's why they call it a-accidents. If humans h-have the ability to hold such, t-then there wouldn't be accidents a-anymore."  
She smiled at him, which made him grin the widest his lips could offer.

And for an instance, the two are finally relieved from their burden.  
Right. It's no one's fault. Which means there's nothing to be angry about.  
Although somehow, Naruto felt too hesitant to be comfortable. He's still the one who accepted the coupon.  
"Oh yeah. Hinata... Err... I was kinda looking for a present for you earlier to express my sorry, that is why I was late. But I couldn't find something that would suit your taste... So I asked someone for a preference... I don't know if it would work, b-but I kinda promised him that I'd atleast try before I say no. And he told me it's really effective so..."

He leaned forward, resting his face inches from her.  
"Happy Birthday, Hinata."

He tilted his head and planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

**[A/N: Whatta cliffhanger we got there. haha. Personally, i love the part where Naruto's naked, and they crashed, and then BAM! I dont know where I got that from but it's too funny to miss out. I hope it didnt ruin your complete thoughts on the story. It was a risk to put it, but I dont regret anything. And I'm sorry I get to cut short the Konoha 11-stuffs. It's great to read about it but I focused more on the NaruHina factor in this entry, so I hope you dont mind.**

**AND THAT'S ALL, FOLKS! Hinata's birthday is finally over! Thank you for keeping tune with this one. My hopes are still up for a good review!  
Happy 2013!**

**ps: if you wish to read a longer naruhina fanfic, check out 'entwined by faith, enslaved by love'. it inspired me to write this one. Kudos to codaram!]**


End file.
